Information systems for vehicles have been proposed in which a computer connected to various systems of the vehicle is used to present system information and allow a driver to interact with the various systems. The computer is connected to an input device for receiving manual inputs from a driver of the vehicle, and a display that is viewable by the driver. In keeping with modern computer operating systems, the display presents the system information through multiple, sequential, interactive menus and submenus which take a driver from general to specific levels of information and control. The driver uses the input device in conjunction with the display menus to review vehicle information and adjust any adjustable settings.
Various input devices have been proposed for this application, including keyboard arrangements, push button interfaces, and multi-function joystick controllers. A primary disadvantage of these prior art input devices resides in the fact that a driver must remove his hands from a controlling grip on the steering wheel in order to manipulate the input device. These prior art systems also inadvertently urge the driver to direct his gaze toward the input device to make sure that the controls are actuated properly. Because a steering wheel is always turning, placement of the input device on the steering wheel has not been favorably received for multi-function information system applications. The “real estate” of a steering wheel is by nature a moving plane of reference. Most types of prior art input devices would be difficult for a driver to operate from a steering wheel mounted position without looking at either the controller or the display screen to see if he has moved the controller in the right direction or manipulated the controller in the intended manner.
There exists a need for a vehicle information system of the type that displays informational data to the driver in multiple, sequential, interactive presentations which does not require the driver to remove his hands from a controlling grip on the steering wheel, and is more conducive to blind manipulation, i.e., by tactile senses and without looking directly at the input device or the display screen.